Batman's Bad Day 4: Return To Gotham
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Chapter 1 is up! After being humiliated, jailed, and owned in the previous four installments, Bruce Wayne has had enough! He, along with Dick, Alfred, and the Justice League now strive to take back Gotham City from the clutches of The Joker once and for all! Rated T for violence and some language.


**Story**: Batman's Bad Day 4: Return To Gotham  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: November 8th, 2012  
**Genre**: Action/Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language, Violence, Comic Mischief)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own DC or its redemption-powered hero

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return To Gotham**

* * *

**12:00am | Skies Above Gotham**

Gotham City was in ruins. Demolished buildings from explosions and destroyed property from looters lay scattered across the once thriving nocturnal city. Bruce, Dick, and Alfred had gotten a lift from the Justice League, our main hero being carried by Superman while his sidekick, butler, and other J.L. members flew with Wonder Woman in her Invisible Jet. As they hover above the epicenter of Gotham, Bruce turns to Clark.

"**This is my worst nightmare come true…I've let all of Gotham down,"** Bruce spoke, unable to believe the mass destruction all of the villains had caused.

"**Bruce, it isn't over until it's over. You still have a score to settle with The Joker. Best thing I'd do is get him out of the picture so Gotham can rebuild,"** Clark says to him.

"**You're right. I didn't become Batman to just let my enemies have their way,"** Bruce responds. **"Clark, take me to the edge of Gotham Bay, my secondary Bat Cave is located within the Cliffside there."**

"**Got it,"** Clark responds, flying Bruce toward the designated location while the others followed suit.

* * *

**12 47am | Bat Cave #2**

Arriving at a rocky outcropping on the cliff next to the bay, Bruce approaches a seemingly ordinary wall, and presses his hand against the rubble, which turned out to be a button to allow access into the interior. Once everyone was inside, Bruce guides his allies through the dark tunnels, deactivating numerous security traps along the way until they reached the inner sanctum. To everyone's surprise, it looked exactly like a replica of the original Bat Cave underneath Wayne Manor.

"**Wow…so this is what it's like to be inside Batman's HQ, cool!"** said Flash, taking the opportunity to do a quick tour of the locale.

"**This is only time you'll get to do this as well,"** Bruce responds, as he slips on a spare Batman costume from his display case.

After suiting up and gathering all the equipment he can carry, he heads toward the control panel and turns on the monitor, which showed a live satellite feed of Gotham.

"**Gee Batman, what is our plan of action?"** asked Dick out of curiosity.

"**First we take out every henchmen associated with The Joker, that way we can gather clues on his whereabouts without worry of intervention,"** Bruce explains, as he pinpoints the locations of every villain he knows around the city. **"The rest of you need to go and help the citizens in any way you can."**

"**Sounds good to me. But, before we leave…"** Green Lantern questions. **"How exactly did you end up in this state again? Whatever happened to the Bruce Wayne who knew every marshal art on the planet and could use deductive reasoning to get out of any situation?"**

After a brief pause, Bruce answered.

"**I have a theory,"** he starts. **"My rationale may have been compromised at some point during the start of this entire saga*,"** Bruce explains. **"Maybe some sort of substance that rendered me incapable to do even the most basic of tasks."**

_(**Note: '*'** is reference to the 'Batman's Bad Day 0: Prelude To Chaos' fic)_

Bruce stood up from his chair and turns to face the others.

"**It's time to get back what I and Dick have worked so hard in protecting all these years. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Lantern, Manhunter, move out. Alfred, you stay here and man the control panel. Give me updates to what goes on around in the city,"** Bruce stated, before heading toward the bay where his Bat Plane is located.

"_**Joker…you're paying for all this crap you put me through…"**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please review!**


End file.
